Shut Me Up
by Skitts
Summary: Light/L fluff; Light does something very stupid. Fortunately, L doesn't seem to mind very much.


**shut me up**

* * *

Why had he brought it with him?

_Why?_

It had been a careless act on his part, and nothing could rectify the situation; one small slip, just _one_ oversight, and any moment now he was going to reap his reward.

_He had to get rid of it._

_He _had_ to, before-_

"-Light-kun?"

Light jumped as though on the receiving end of an electric shock, eyes slightly frenzied, mouth hanging open. Struggling to compose himself, the teen gave a plastic smile and turned with as much grace as he could muster following his previous start.

A pair of large, dark eyes stared at him nonchalantly, slightly unsettling due to their close proximity. L frowned at Light's reaction, and began to spear marshmallows on the end of a pointy kebab stick. His gaze, too, seemed to spear Light, as though he were an interesting experiment in a biology classroom; something wizened and pickled in a jar full of ominous-looking liquid.

"Is something wrong, Light-kun?" inquired the detective, tilting his head slightly; again, Light felt like something slimy about to be dissected, though he masked this with a raised eyebrow.

"Of _course_ I'm alright, Ryuzaki. Whatever gave you that impression?"

"Nothing, Light-kun. Merely the fact that you've been staring blankly at your computer for the past ten minutes, failed to reply to three of my questions regarding your wellbeing, and nearly jumped a foot in the air a few seconds ago. Really…" L frowned, idly chewing marshmallow, then pausing to spear yet another. "Light-kun is acting most bizarre. Is there a reason for this?"

"Oh, no… Of course not," Light lied smoothly, rolling his caramel eyes with the air of one who both exasperated and very bored.

"There's nothing… Wrong?" the detective pressed further, kebab stick now held lax between two pale digits, dark eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion.

"No."

"Nothing that's been… Distracting you…?"

"I told you, _no_," Light frowned, composure slipping somewhat due to the intensity of L's gaze and his searching questions. It was almost as if he _knew_ – but no, that was impossible! Not even _L_ was that amazing.

Was he?

Rather disturbing began to flit through his mind; that of L and telekinesis.

"Oh. Alright," L shrugged, turning back to his own computer with an impolite air of great disbelief. The clacking of keys filled the room once more, punctuated by occasional slurp-slurp-munch-crunch noises as L steadily devoured his weight in marshmallows and strawberries.

Light sighed quietly, eyes once more unfocused and misty. The danger was over, yet L was not one to be placated. He, unlike the others, failed to believe that Light was innocent – and was none to careful whilst masking his suspicions. Indeed, sometimes he resorted to open accusations.

_What was he going to-_

"Light-kun?"

L's voice cut, once more, through Light's reverie, yet the boy allowed no surprise to surface across his handsome face this time. Rather, he said, rather indifferently; "What?"

And L replied, in tones just as deadpan, "Would Light-kun care to explain?"

Light blinked sluggishly, eyes slowly focusing once more to the rather unremarkable scene; L, part-zombie with a garish smear of strawberry pulp across his lower lip, seated precariously upon his chair in that habitual L-crouch, eyes dark and glassy, questioning? fingers pinching the kebab stick as though it were a weapon, the other hand holding…

_A black notebook._

"No!" Light spluttered, eyes wide; even as he attempted to gather his self-control, he could feel it falling apart… _No… _Perhaps he looked frenzied, L's disdainful glance certainly seemed proof enough of that, but... "_How did you get it?"_

"It was in Light-kun's bag. You were too busy daydreaming to notice when I took it," the detective said simply, placing the kebab stick down upon his desk so as to flick open the notebook with mild intrigue, eyes scanning page upon page of neat, flowery writing; slightly feminine, actually…

"Light-kun."

Light's heart seemed to freeze, seeming unable to move – _what to do, what to do? _– but he could do nothing, and already it was too late… Too late…

_Why did he bring it?_

_Why…?_

_How could he forget?_

And, to Light's astonishment, the detective's lip began to curl, and then he was smiling, _really _smiling – albeit a little faintly – and suddenly L looked even more childish, more mischievous, as he stabbed the back of the book with a long, pale finger and said, once more; "Light-kun… Would Light-kun care to explain?"

"No," Light snapped back, snatching the book back from L; with a scowl, the teen threw the offending object back in his back with a dull _thump _that brought him little satisfaction.

How could have been so _stupid_ to leave it in there – all his secrets, all the things he'd been trying to hide…

"Don't worry, Light-kun," L said, voice still radiating a sick sort of amusement. Such levels of teasing were cruel and vindictive; something Light would _not _have expected from such a prestigious man – but no, L was acting more like a child. A child in a sex ed class, to be more precise. "I… Ah… Care about you as well, although perhaps not in the same wa-umphh!"

Light drew back slowly, noting the delicate flush across the detective's cheeks, normally pale skin marred with a rather attractive pink. The auburn-haired teen gave a malevolent smile – the crazy proclamation of 'I-Am-Kira' which was not normally worn in public, eyes slanted slightly, and as he leant forwards once more the detective appeared to shrink back, which only elated Light further. Light's lips, which still tingled most pleasantly of sugar, brushed gently against the shell of L's ear, and it was in a low whisper that he said; "L. _Shut up._"

And L didn't say a word all day.

If anything could have made the detective fall silent, it had to have been Light's diary.

* * *

**an; fun little drabble-ette i've had in my mind for a while. i don't write that much fanfiction anymoar, but yunno. this pairing is still totally squee-worthy and adorable x3**


End file.
